


Healing

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: Cullen encounters lyrium withdrawal pain at night.





	Healing

 

 

 

“Arghhhh!”

Sharpe pain through his head wakes him up during a late night. It feels like hundred needles all over his skin. It’s embarrassing in front of his lover, but it’s hard not to cry out. He tries to endure it, but he can’t anymore.

Lyrium withdrawal…seems not to end.

Dahliana opens her eyes turning around to look at Cullen lying restlessly next to her. He’s in pain. She checks on him. His skin is cold as ice. Sweat runs down from his temples. His pale face begins to worry her. She wants to go get help from Cassandra, but Cullen stops her.

Take her a while to think what she should do to help Cullen get out of his pain. Her hands grow green light…touching his temples. It takes several moments until Cullen looks calm…yet exhausted.

“Cullen, are you alright?”

He still closes his eyes and softly pants. He tries to take long breath claming his mind before respond to her.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t want to worry you, but…”

His pain is gone but still makes him unable to move. He feels the warmth from her body holding him. His ice skin becomes warm. He never feels this comfortable since the last pain he encountered alone. Now He can slowly roll to his side staring at her.

“Since when your healing is this good?”

She smiles at him. Her hand rubs his cheek to check if he’s not getting cold again.

“I learn it from Mother Giselle. I think after what I’ve been through at Emprise du Lion. I have to do something to protect myself more. And more importantly I don’t want to worry you neither.”

She kisses his cheek until it turns red. He begins to feel his eyelids too heavy to open. But before he falls asleep, he has to show how much thankful he feels. He kisses her forehead.

“Thank you, my love.”

And then he can have a peaceful slumber again.


End file.
